Everything Your Heart Desires
by EvelynRose
Summary: Life on Privet Drive is anything but normal. Espically for the Dursley's and their 'abnormal' nephew. Things take an interesting twist with the appearance of three familiar, but quite unexpected, visitors! I proofread some of the chapters!
1. Disclaimer

**Everything Your Heart Desires**

**By: EvelynRose**

**Disclaimer**

Hey Everyone!

This is a rewrite of a story I used to have up called Hearts Desire. I thought it needed to be redone, so here's the new and improved version. The same basic plot, but with more controversy towards the beginning. It will eventually be Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, and Lily/James.

If any of you have read any of my other stories (many of which have been removed for _extensive_ editing), then you know that I absolutely HATE writing disclaimers. So this is the disclaimer for the whole entire story.

I don't own anything you recognize, all that belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm most definitely not her.

This story contains spoilers for all five Harry Potter books, so if you haven't read them, then this story may spoil them for you.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story very much. I'll try to update as often as possible, all depends on when ideas come to me. I pretty much know where I want the story to go later on.

Happy reading and reviewing!

_EvelynRose_

This banner i made myself specifically for this story. (So please, no stealing?):

http:img. 


	2. The Best Birthday Ever

**Everything Your Heart Desires**

**By: EvelynRose**

**Chapter 1**

_**The Best Birthday Ever**_

Harry Potter woke from yet another nightmare about the Department of Mysteries. He tossed and turned in his bed at Number 4 Privet Drive, trying to get a better look at the clock. It was 6:58.

'_Great,'_ Harry thought, _'Aunt Petunia will be waking me up any time now.'_

He waited and waited, but his Aunt's knock never came. It was 8:00, and Harry was surprised that he hadn't been ordered to cook breakfast or something of the like.

Just as he was getting out of bed, he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door. Instinctively, he reached for his wand.

"Come in," he said without thinking.

Harry watched the door open as if in slow motion. The suspense was killing him. Who on earth would knock on his door, asking entrance?

He gasped in shock as he caught sight of a tall, slender woman, with long red hair, and startling, bright green eyes. Her gasp matched his.

_Who was this woman? And what was she doing in his room? _She looked suspiciously like his mother, only older that she was in any of his pictures. _A Death Eater, perhaps?_

"Who are you?" Harry asked sternly.

The woman didn't answer.

"Harry?" she whispered, barely audible.

"M-Mum?" he began, but then caught himself. "No! This can't be happening. It's a trick, and I'm not gonna fall for it again," Harry hollered at the strange woman, "Not this time." His voice quivered.

"Harry," She said again, this time louder. "Harry, it's me. I'm your mother," the woman revealed, "Truly, I am."

"B-But you can't be. Both my parents' are dead. For nearly fifteen years now. And there's no way to bring people back to life," Harry said, trying to sound confident.

"But there is. Only few people know about it," seeing that she was getting nowhere, the woman stuck her head out the small room and yelled, "Sirius, a little help here!"

Right on cue, a large black dog came bounding up the stairs. The dog transformed, into the raggedy shape of a man with a gaunt face.

"Hiya Harry!" he said.

"W-Wa-," Harry's mouth couldn't seem to form words.

"Ask me a question only the real me would know?" the man told Harry.

Harry was dumbfounded. Oh how he hoped they weren't Death Eaters. He really wanted his parents back.

"Um, what did you give me before I went back to Hogwarts last year, after Christmas break?" Harry asked, unsure of himself.

"Easy, a Two Way Mirror. The same Two Way Mirror that used to belong to your father. _We_ used them to communicate from separate detentions," Sirius replied in an offhanded way.

Harry believed them He really did. He ran and threw his arms around Sirius and his mum. He'd never had parents before. Now he did. And he couldn't have asked for a better birthday present. Today was, after all, July 31st.


	3. Explainations

**Everything Your Heart Desires**

**By: EvelynRose**

**Chapter 2**

_**Explanations**_

"Mum" Harry whispered, "It's really you!"

"Yes Harry, I'm back. And your father and I will never leave you again. Never," Lily Potter told her son.

"H-How did you come back? I always thought that there was no way to bring the dead back to life?" He asked his mother impatiently.

At Sirius' instance, the three of them sat down on Harry's old rickety bed, and Lily began her tale.

"Well, it starts with the Department of Mysteries, when Sirius here, fell through the veil. You see, the archway is somewhat of a portal between this world and the next. Those whose time has come, their souls enter the next world, the afterlife, through the veil. Those who fall through the arc, body and all are given the power to go back, to the land of the living. They can also bring other people with them. That is the one way dead people can come back," Lily paused, letting her son process this information. Then she continued.

"It was not Sirius' time to die, he fell through the veil purely by accident. Therefore he was given the power to go back. He didn't know this, of course. After he 'died,' he sought out James and I. When I told him what I knew of the veil, he immediately agreed to take me and James back. After we went bck through the veil, we ended up in the Department of Mysteries. We cast dillusionment charms on ourselves, and made our way to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore was quite shocked to see us, to say the least. He kindly filled us in on the happenings since each of our deaths, then gave us permission to come and take you back to Hogwarts," she finished smiling.

"And the best part is," Sirius paused for dramatic effect, "I'm free!" he began to dance around the room singing, "I'm free!! I'm free!! I'm free!!"

"That's great Sirius!" Harry said, genuinely happy for his godfather.

"Uh, where's Dad?" he asked his mother.

"Oh, he's downstairs _finding_ breakfast," Lily replied. A mischievous glint in her sparkling emerald eyes.

"What about the Dursley's?" he asked again.

"No need to worry about them. Prongs and I have taken care of Dursley and Dursley Junior. You Aunt however, is asleep downstairs," Sirius told him gleefully, vaguely reminding Harry of a kid at Christmas.

For once Lily didn't even bother to reprimand him for his _childish_ behavior and 'prank' pulling.

"Come on Birthday Boy, let's go downstairs and see what your father has found for us to eat," Lily told her son, nudging him out the door after Sirius, and following the two of them down the stairs.


	4. Joking Around

**Everything Your Heart Desires**

**By: EvelynRose**

**Chapter 3**

_**Joking Around**_

Harry walked closely behind his godfather, eager to meet his father.  
  
James Potter was sitting at the dining room table with his wand out, transfiguring random items into food.  
  
Harry looked around and noticed that his aunt was asleep on the couch. He was under the impression that his parents and Sirius had neglected to revive her.  
  
"Morning Harry, sleep well?" James Potter asked his son.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Y-You're alive?" Harry said, beginning to fully believe that this wasn't just some crazy dream. He pinched himself just to be sure. It wasn't a dream, it was all real. His parent's were really alive again. His godfather was really alive again. It was all too good to be true.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alive n' kickn'," James replied.

"I really didn't notice Dad," he replied. Dad. Such a simple word, yet so foreign to him.

"It's a wonder your uncle and cousin haven't woken up yet," Sirius said, a grin playing on his gaunt face.  
  
"Yeah it is...wait, what did you do?" Harry questioned suspiciously.  
  
"What do you mean, 'What did I do?" Sirius retorted, an innocent look spreading across his worn features.  
  
"Come on, when there are two former Marauders in one house, how could you not have done something. Besides, Dudley never sleeps this late, by this time he's usually devouring the kitchen," Harry replied knowingly.  
  
Sirius's face fell. "All right, you caught me. Prongs and I stunned the oaf's while your mother was explaining the 'situation' to her sister. Your aunt fainted and we've yet to revive her," Sirius told him.  
  
Harry laughed. He was starting to get used to the whole having parents deal.  
  
"Come on, let's eat," Sirius suggested, his stomach growling to punctuate the sentence.

Harry told his parents all about his years at Hogwarts over bacon and eggs.

"In my first year, me, Ron, and Hermione saved the Sorcerer's Stone from Voldemort. He was using our defense teacher as a host to get near me. Then in my second year, Mrs. Norris was petrified, along with several muggle-borns. A message on the wall said that everyone was to beware of the Heir of Slytherin. At the Dueling Club, when it was my turn, Malfoy sent a snake at me and I talked to it in Parseltounge. Everyone thought I was the Heir of Slytherin. Then Ron's little sister, Ginny, was taken into the Chamber of Secrets, so Ron and I went and rescued her, after figuring out what the creature terrorizing Hogwarts' was. There I met Tom Riddle, Voldemort. He was using his old school diary to teal power from Ginny. I saved her and killed the Basilisk. I got a fang in the arm though, but Fawkes healed me," Harry stopped.

"Y-You can talk to snakes?" Lily asked her son, baffled.

"Yeah. Professor Dumbledore says that Voldemort transferred some of his power to me the night he tried to kill me, unintentionally of course. The first time I talked to a snake was when we went to the zoo for Dudley's 11th birthday. I talked to a Brazilian boa constrictor, then when Dudley shoved me out of the way, I vanished the glass of the enclosure. He fell in and the snake went out. The funniest part was when he tried to get out, the glass was back. Aunt Petunia was horrified. This was before I knew I was a wizard," he explained.

"Cool. I wish I could talk to snakes," James said in awe.

"Go on," Lily urged him, eager to know of his other adventures.

"The summer before my third year, Aunt Marge came to visit. I made a bargain with Uncle Vernon; he'd sign my Hogsmead permission form, if I _behaved_ while Aunt Marge was here. I almost succeeded, but when she kept insulting you guys," Harry looked at his mother and father, "I lost my temper and she blew up. Literally."

James and Sirius howled with laughter, while Lily tried to stifle a giggle, wanting to be the _responsible_ parent.

"Since I figured that I'd already done underage magic, what could it hurt if I did more? So I collected all my belongings and left. I lugged my trunk all the way to Magnolia Crescent, then stopped for a while. That was the first time I saw Sirius, he was in his animagus form, of course. I took the Knight Bus to the Leaky Cauldron, and stayed there for the rest of the summer," he paused.

"I then found out that a _mass murderer_ was out to get me," Harry stared pointedly at Sirius, "and decided to be a 'little' more careful. The school year went off without a hitch, unless you count Trelawney predicting my horrible and violent death every Divination class. Oh, and the numerous times Sirius Black snuck into the castle."

"Hey, it's not entirely my fault, I was trying to capture Wormtail so I could get my name cleared," Sirius said defensively.

"Professor Lupin was our best defense teacher though. He even got the map back from Snape for me. It was pretty funny when it insulted him though. _Mr. Moony advises him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other peoples business_," Harry quoted.

James sniggered. "Glad to see old Sinevillus got a bit of what he deserved," he said.

Harry continued, "At the end of the year, Ron, Hermione, and I ended up in the Shrieking Shack with Moony and Padfoot. They explained how Sirius was innocent, and made Peter transform. They wanted to kill him, but I stopped them, saying that I don't think my dad would've wanted his two best friends to become murderers on account of this piece of filth. But luck apparently wasn't in our favor. Moony hadn't taken his Wolfsbane potion, and he transformed. Sirius transformed too and kept him away from us, but Peter got away, and the next year, helped Voldemort return. Sirius was going to be given the kiss, but Hermione and I went back in time with her time turner, and save Sirius and Hagrid's hippogriff, Buckbeak. I guess everything turned out ok in the end."

"Seems that you get in one deadly situation after another. One question though, why did Hermione have a time turner? I used one to get to my classes in fourth and fifth year," Lily asked her son.

"That's why she had it. She was usually in four classes at once. I don't know how she did it. But it came in handy later, that's for sure," he told his mother.

"This Hermione sounds a lot like your mother, brainy, overachiever, obsessed about homework," James assessed.

"That pretty much sums up Hermione. She and Ron like each other, but they won't admit it. All they do is fight. It's driving me insane," Harry replied.

"Sounds like you two, always in a row about something or other. Neither wanting to be the one to give up," Sirius teased. Lily shot a death glare at him. If looks could kill, Sirius would be six feet under.

"What about your fourth year?" James asked, interested.

"Well, that was the year Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament. I was chosen as the fourth champion. I tackled a dragon in the first task, rescued Ron from merpeople in the second task, and battled numerous things in the third task. The last task was a maze with many obstacles. The first champion to reach the center and tough the Triwizard cup would be the winner. Cedric, the other Hogwarts champion, and I both touched the cup at the same time. We didn't know that the cup was a portkey, set to take _me_ to the Riddle Mansion. Where Voldemort was waiting. H-He ordered Wormtail to _'kill the spare'_ and tie me up against a headstone. Peter took a drop of my blood and cut off his own arm to make the potion that would bring Voldemort back to life. He had to use the blood of any enemy, but he chose me because if he used my blood, then the protection you left on me, would be know use," he said, looking at his mother.

The three adults were sober. Lily and James couldn't believe what their son had been through. No one that young deserved to be put through such misery.

"When Voldemort and I dueled, because our wands are brothers, a gold thread appeared between the tow wands. Shadows came out of Voldemort's wand. Shadows of Cedric, an old man, Bertha Jorkins, and the last people he killed before turning his wand upon me," Harry said sadly.

"Shadows o-of us?" Lily whispered. Harry only nodded. Sirius watched and listened, finding nothing to say.

"The shadows told me they would distract Voldemort while I escaped. Cedric's shadow asked me to take his body back, and I did. I broke the connection and ran for the cup. I grabbed Cedric's cold wrist and we were suddenly back at Hogwarts. I explained to Dumbledore what had happened, and he told Minister Fudge, but he didn't believe me. Said I had been feeding Dumbledore one crackpot story after another, and that I was probably just a raving lunatic. I didn't much care about his opinion, and frankly, I still don't give a damn about what he has to say," Harry finished.

"Watch your language young man!" Lily said sternly.

"Sorry," he replied.

Harry was a bit hesitant about telling of his fifth year, but he did anyway.

"Last summer I was practically cut off from the rest of the world. No one believed me about Voldemort. Nothing had been happening either. No mysterious deaths or disappearances. Tom was keeping a low profile, as far as I could tell. Then half way through the summer, I was out walking with Dudley, when Dementors appeared. I had my wand with me. So I cast the Patronus charm. The ministry wanted to snap my wand, but Dumbledore persuaded them not to. So I had a hearing instead. A few days later, members from the Order came to take me to Headquarters."

"After quite a few fun filled cleaning sessions, it was time for my hearing. It was quite an odd experience. Fudge didn't believe that there were really Dementors. But the Wizengamot had no choice but to believe me when Mrs. Figg testified that there were in fact Dementors. Umbridge had actually ordered the Dementors after me, but I didn't find out about that until the end of the year," Harry stopped for a minute.

"You can produce a copreal Patronus?" Lily asked, amazed.

"Yup. Professor Lupin taught me in my third year," he explained proudly.

"Well when we went back to school, Dolores Umbridge was our new defense teacher. The ministry was trying to interfere at Hogwatrs. All we did in Defense Against the Dark Arts was read a stupid book. She wouldn't even let us practice any spells. So, desperate for some real defense lessons, Ron, Hermione and I started a defense group which I headed. We called it the D.A. Dumbledore's Army, what the ministry was most afraid of. At the time no clubs or organizations were allowed to form or meet without the approval of the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Umbridge herself. We continued with the club until the middle of the second term, when we got caught. Dumbledore saved my skin though. He disappeared, and Umbridge became Headmistress. After I had a vision of Sirius in the Department of Mysteries with Voldemort, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and I flew to London on the Thestreals to rescue him. Turns out, Voldemort had figured out how our connection worked, so Sirius wasn't really there. He'd tricked me. He just wanted the Prophecy, which was smashed later on during the fight. Sirius came to help and ended up falling through the veil. Then Voldemort showed up at the ministry and fought Dumbledore, possessed me, made his return public, and then disappeared. Later Dumbledore told me the prophecy about me and Voldemort. I practically trashed his office, I was so mad that he'd kept so many things hidden from me," Harry stopped.

"Then the end of term came, and I came back here. That's when you guys showed up," He finished.

"Wow, you've been through a lot. I'm impressed that you could put up with so much. Not many grown wizards could put up with what you do everyday," James told his son. Harry threw his arms around his dad and hugged him tight.

After the tales were told and breakfast finished, Lily went to _eneverate_ her sister, whilst James and Sirius argued over who was going to revive which oaf. James made his way up to Dudley's room, while Sirius followed him up the stairs to revive Vernon.

Harry and Lily choked on their pumpkin juice when Dudley came down the stairs, completely unaware of his outlandish attire. He was dressed in a pink tutu, and had a lavender bow in his hair.

When Petunia saw her son she let out a scream. "O-Oh my poor Duddykins, what have they done to you?" she said glaring at her freak of a sister.

"_I_ didn't do anything, _sister dearest_. James and Sirius probably did it. I can't wait to see what they've done to Vernon!" Lily Potter squealed with delight.

Obviously the thought of having three fully grown wizards and one wizard in training in her house, didn't particularly agree with Petunia.

"C-Can Harry do m-m-magic too?" she asked fearfully.

"No, but James, Sirius, and I most definitely _can_," Lily replied coldly.

The creaking of the stairs caught their attention. Vernon was thudding down the staircase, no visible change in him. James and Sirius followed with wide grins plastered onto their faces.

"Oh, Vernon! Did they do anything to you?" Petunia asked her husband. She made to throw her arms around his nonexistent neck, and let out a strangled cry of terror s she passed right through him, falling to the floor.

"James what on earth did you do?" Lily asked her husband.

"Relax Lils, it's just a holographing charm," he told his fretting wife. With a wave of his wand, Vernon was back to normal.

"Hunny, why don't you go pack your things so we can get out of here. The sooner the better," Lily said.

"What stuff Flower?" James asked, confused.

"Not you bonehead, Harry," Lily retorted, fixing her husband with a menacing glare.

"Hey Dad, can you come help me pack? It'll go faster with magic," Harry asked his newly discovered father.

"Sure," James replied, wanting to get away from his wife's death stare.

Father and son marched up the stairs, looking like clones from the back. Harry nearly as tall as his father.

Twenty minutes later, James and Harry returned downstairs with Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage.

"Good, you're ready. Now we're going to take this portkey back to Hogwarts. The Weasley's are arriving today to," Lily told them, activating the portkey.

"3...2...1"

Harry felt that familiar pull behind his naval, and he was off to Hogwarts with his parents and Godfather.


	5. Meet Hermione

**Everything Your Heart Desires**

**By: EvelynRose**

**Chapter 4**

_**Meet Hermione**_

"OUCH!"

"Geroff Padfoot!"

"I can't _Prongs_!"

"Why...not?"

"Harry! Get off me!"

"Well sorry I'm a bad portkey traveler. Wonder whom I inherited _that_ from?!"

Lily watched them from her perch on the corner of Dumbledore's desk. An amused expression played upon her face.

"Harry, get off of Sirius. Sirius, get off of James. James, now you can get up. Honestly. Will you two ever learn how to travel by portkey? It's a wonder you even got your apparation licenses, you can barely manage flooing!" Lily said exasperated. "Oh and Harry, you defiantly got your bad traveling skills from this idiot," she said with a smirk in James' direction.

"Hey! It's not my fault I can't floo, or portkey," James said defensively.

Harry jumped s the heavy oak doors behind him opened.

"Ah, you're all back I see," Dumbledore said as he entered his office. Fawkes swooped into the room after him, settling himself on Harry's shoulder.

"Hello Professor," they all greeted.

"There's an Order meeting tonight in the room of requirement. I would like to invite you, Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Weasley to join the Order. You may come to the meeting tonight if you would like," Dumbledore told Harry.

"I'd love to! Thanks' Professor!" Harry said happily.

"Well that's all I really needed to see you about. Why don't you head off to Gryffindor Tower and get settled in. Ms. Granger has been quite lonely. She's been here two days already. Might I suggest a trip into Hogsmead? The Weasley's will arrive around dinner time," he told them.

After bidding farewell to the wizened headmaster, the four of them headed towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Anyone know the password?" Harry inquired as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"I think it's _Dumbledore's Army_," Lily replied.

"Uh, does Hermione already know about you guys?" Harry asked.

"No. Why? Should we _surprise_ her or something?" James replied, his inner Marauder escaping.

Harry grinned. _Something like that_.

"I'll go in, and then call for you three to come in. Ok?" Harry suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Sirius replied. James nodded enthusiastically. Three to one, Lily had no choice but to go along with the plan.

"Ok then." Harry gave the Fat Lady the password and disappeared inside the portrait hole.

Hermione Granger sat in one of the puffy armchairs in front of the fire, finishing up her homework. She loved the silence of the common room, she could finally work in peace, but she missed her friends. Professor Dumbledore had owled her, asking her to come to Hogwarts early, partly for her safety. She had readily agreed and had taken the Knight Bus yesterday morning.

Hermione couldn't wait until Ron got here, later today. _I just want to give him a big hug and a kiss-_. Wait, where did that thought come from.

_**Ron is my best friend, he doesn't like me that way.** _

_Yes he does. _

_**No he can't.** _

_He does and you know it! Why don't you just do something about it! _

_**Ron does not like me like that, so I can't do some-.**_

Great. Just great. I'm arguing with myself. I think I've gone insane.

She turned as she heard the portrait hole open.

"Harry!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him, "So good to see you!"

"You to Hermione. Listen, I've got a few people for you to meet," Harry told her, hugging her back.

"Ok, where are they?" Hermione asked impatiently.

Harry stuck his head out the portrait hole and called to someone.

"Hermione, I'd like you to meet my parents. And of course you already know Sirius," he said proudly.

Hermione's eyes widened as Lily and James walked into the common room, closely followed by Sirius.

"So it worked. The thing with the veil worked," she said excitedly.

"What are you talking about Hermione?" Harry asked her, confused.

"I found out just yesterday when I was looking through the Restricted Section. I found a book that mentioned the veil. So I decided to read it." Harry snorted at this. "It talked about the only way to being people back to life. I'm assuming that's why all of you are here now," she told them.

Lily gaped at the young witch, amazed. James and Sirius' faces betrayed similar reactions.

"Yes, you're quite right. That is why we're here," Lily told the girl, approvingly. It was clear who was the brains of their crime fighting group was.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Hermione," she offered her hand to Lily.

"Nice to meet you Hermione, I'm Lily, and this nimrod here is James," lily said, shaking her hand.

"The pleasure's all mine," James told her, kissing the back of her hand. Lily whacked him upside the head.

"Hey Sirius, nice to see you again," Hermione said, giving him a hug.

"You too Hermione. Say, fancy a trip to Hogsmead?" he asked her.

"Yeah! Homework defiantly isn't as fun as it used to be," she said.

"Call in the press. Hermione Granger just chose fun over schoolwork! This world must be coming to an end!!!" Harry teased.

James and Sirius both burst out laughing, whilst Lily and Hermione tried to stifle their giggles.

"Harry, why don't you put your stuff in your room, then well head down to the village, ok?" James told his son.

"Ok, just a minute. Hey, I can use magic now right?" he asked. At his mother's nod he raced upstairs to un-shrink his belongings. He was back downstairs in minutes.

After grabbing their money bags, the five of them headed off to Hogsmead. On the way, Hermione and Lily chatted about Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, while the boys ranted and raved about Quidditch.

"So, where to first?" Sirius asked the group as they neared the small village.

"The Three Broomsticks!" everyone replied in unison.

So that settled, they entered the pub in search of a few butterbeers.


	6. Hogsmead OWL's

**Everything Your Heart Desires**

**By: EvelynRose**

**Chapter 5**

_**Hogsmead O.W.L.'s**_

The five of them were crowded around one of the tables in the Three Broomsticks. They chatted happily while waiting for Madam Rosemereta to come take their orders.

"So, Harry, what did you get on your O.W.L.'s?" Hermione asked.

"I think I did pretty well actually, I might even stand a chance of becoming an Auror after all. Here's my letter," Harry replied, withdrawing a folded piece of parchment from his pocket and passing it to her.

Hermione unfolded it eagerly and began to read.

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
_

_We are glad that you have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for five long years. We are pleased to present you with your Fifth Year O.W.L. results. Below your results is the suggested list of classes you should take, along with the electives Hogwarts is now offering. Please send an owl back to us, confirming your courses for your Sixth and Seventh years.  
  
Sincerely,  
**Griselda Marchbanks**  
Head of Wizarding Examinations Authority  
  
_

_Below are the results of your O.W.L. exams.  
  
Potions: O  
Charms: E  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O & 1 Bonus Point  
Transfiguration: E  
Divination: P  
Care of Magical Creatures: O  
Herbology: E  
History of Magic: A  
Astronomy: A  
  
Total number of O.W.L.'s: 9  
_

_Suggested Courses for your Sixth and Seventh years:  
  
__N.E.W.T. Potions  
__N.E.W.T. Charms  
__N.E.W.T. Defense Against the Dark Arts  
__N.E.W.T. Transfiguration  
__Herbology  
__Apparating_

__

_Please choose four of the following electives to take for your last __two years at Hogwarts, and send this letter back no later than August 1st.  
  
Hogwarts Electives:  
  
Occlumency  
Animagi and Metamorphmagi  
The Return of Lord Voldemort  
Dueling and the D.A.  
Early Auror Training (You must be in N.E.W.T. Potions, N.E.W.T. Charms, N.E.W.T. DADA, and N.E.W.T. Transfiguration to take this course)  
Ancient Runes  
Arithmancy  
Muggle Studies  
__Astronomy  
__Advanced Ancient Runes  
__Advanced Arithmancy  
__Divination  
C__are of Magical Creatures  
___

_Harry,  
__Due to the fact that you studied Occlumency last year, you need not study it again this year. I thought you might enjoy taking, Animagi and Metamorphmagi, and Early Auror Training. I must tell you now that you and Ms. Granger are to be teaching the Dueling and the D.A. class, and getting paid, 15 galleons a week. That particular course will be offered to all students, Years 1-3, Years 4 & 5, and Years 6 & 7. I was also hoping that you would help me instruct The Return of Lord Voldemort class, seeing as how you have had the most experience with old Tom.  
**Albus Dumbledore**_

_P.S.  
__You have also been put back on the Quidditch team. Your broom is in my office. You are also now the Quidditch Captain. Ms. Johnson thought, even though you were banned most of last year, that you were the best candidate for the job. I expect you to come up with some sort of schedule for practices and try outs. Enjoy the rest of your summer.  
__**A.P.W.B.D.**_

"Wow Harry! Nine O.W.L.'s! That's great! I got O's in everything. 14 O.W.L.'s!" Hermione told him excitedly, passing the parchment to Harry's father.

"That's great Hermione. So you're going to be teaching then?" Lily asked the girl.

"Yes, I told Professor Dumbledore I would. Are you going to teach too Harry?" she asked her best friend.

"Well yeah. Why do you think he chose us?" Harry questioned.

"Well it's probably because you headed the D.A. last year. And the two of us do have the highest Defense grades in our year. Maybe even in the entire school," she reasoned.

That seemed to make sense to Harry.

"So who do you think Dumbledore hired to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year? Maybe they'll last more than one year," Harry stated.

"Me," Sirius answered.

"And me," James added, not looking up from the piece of parchment.

"Oh t-this year i-is g-going t-to be great! T-two of H-Hogwarts b-biggest p-pranksters t-teaching! O-Oh t-that's a r-r-riot!" Lily choked out between laughs.

"What would you all like to drink?"

It was Madam Rosemereta.

James looked up from Harry's O.W.L. results.

Her eyes went wide when she saw the faces of the three adults.

"Y-You're all s-supposed t-to be d-d-dead. R-Right?" she asked fearfully.

"Actually, partly thanks to that veil in the Department of Mysteries, and partly to dratted Death Eater cousin, we're all very much alive," Sirius said happily.

"O-Oh. Ok then. A-Anything t-to d-drink?" she asked again, still quite afraid of talking to three previously deceased people.

"Um, we'll have two butterbeers, a tropical margarita, and two firewhiskey's." James told the bartender.

Only moments later she reappeared with their drinks.

"Thanks Rosie!" Sirius told her.

For the next thirty or forty minutes, they talked about anything and everything.

"Zonko's anyone?" James asked as they left the jovial pub.

"Who needs Zonko's when they're the 'super secret business partner' of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes?" Harry said pointedly. Hermione laughed. "I here Fred and George just opened a new shop here in Hogsmead, to 'better serve the Hogwarts populace.' They plan to put Zonko's out of business," Harry added.

"Well let's go there then. Any joke shop is fine with me," James said a bit ruefully.

After buying a _few_ things at 'WWW,' they headed off to Honeydukes to satisfy their sweet teeth.

Harry got some Chocolate Frogs, Sugar Quills, Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans, and some Acid Pops. Hermione replenished her supply of Sugar Quills. Lily bought some Chocolate Frogs. While James and Sirius each bought some of everything!

Twenty minutes later, they headed back towards the castle, their moneybags considerably lighter.


	7. Parseltongue

**Everything Your Heart Desires**

**By: EvelynRose**

**Chapter 6**

_**Parseltounge**_

After ridding themselves of their purchases, the five of them went downstairs for dinner.

The Weasley's were already seated in the Great Hall when they arrived. Every redhead in the room turned to see who had entered. Several jaws dropped.

"Ron, close your mouth, you're catching flies!" Hermione snapped. Ron promptly pulled his jaw off the floor.

"I think I'll let the three of them explain," Dumbledore told the group.

Harry and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor Table, Hermione next to Ron, and Harry next to Ginny.

"Harry," Ginny whispered urgently, "Can you meet me in the Room of Requirement after the meeting? I need to talk to you."

"Sure. I'll be there," Harry replied.

Ron leaned over towards Harry and whispered, "Are those your p-parents? And Sirius?"

"Just listen to their explanation Ron," Harry told his impatient best mate.

Harry sat there quietly as his parents and Sirius explained their presence.

The second they sat down, they were bombarded with questions. Soon, Fred and George were deeply immersed in a conversation with two of their idols, Padfoot and Prongs. Meanwhile, Lily was thanking Molly for all that she'd done for Harry while she'd been gone, as well as answering random questions from Ginny and Hermione.

"Wow mate, I can't believe they're really your parents. You've finally got a Mum and Dad. That's so cool. And if you hadn't had that vision last year, and we hadn't gone off to London, then they wouldn't be here right now," Ron pointed out.

"Yeah, I know," Harry replied.

After dinner, members of the Order started arriving.

Once the meeting started, Lily, James, and Sirius had to tell their story once again.

All in all, Harry thought the whole affair pretty boring. The learned that Voldemort had enlarged his forces, by now having most of the Dementors on his side. Several members threw out ideas on how to get more people fighting actively for the light side, as well as ways to convert current Death Eaters. Nothing sounded very promising.

Then they started figuring out how to eavesdrop on Death Eater meetings. Again, no ideas sounded very intriguing. "Why couldn't we just use the Extendable Ears to eavesdrop on Death Eater meetings? I don't think old Voldie is really going to notice them. Especially if we use the chameleon extendables, they blend in to their surroundings perfectly," Ginny asked.

Her suggestion was met with mummers of "Ok" and "That could work." Tonks wondered why she hadn't thought of it before.

After the meeting, Harry hurried off to the Room of Requirement to meet with Ginny.

He entered a warm, cozy room. There were two armchairs placed in front of a fire, one of which was occupied by a mischievous redhead.

"Ginny?" he said, closing the door.

"Oh, Harry, you're here," she greeted.

He settled himself in the vacant chair, opposite her. "So, what did you need to talk about?" he asked.

"_I can speak Parseltounge_," she hissed.

"H-How?" Harry asked.

"Well, when Tom possessed me back in my first year, I guess he gave me that power. I didn't realize it until yesterday. Mum had told me to de-gnome the garden, so I was. While I was flinging the little buggers around, I saw a snake. Something inside me told me to talk to it. So I did," Ginny replied, pulling up her sleeve, revealing a pitch black snake wrapped protectively around her wrist.

"_Hello_," Harry hissed.

"_Hi. You're Harry Potter. My name is Artemis. Nice to meet you_," the snake replied.

"So now you have a pet snake," Harry said.

"Yeah, actually I have two. Artemis and her brother Apollo," she said, moving her other sleeve up revealing an albino snake, "You can have Apollo if you want. I told him I had a nice friend who could talk to snakes too."

"Thanks Ginny, I've always kinda wanted a pet snake," he replied enthusiastically.

"_Go with Harry, Apollo. He'll take care of you_," Ginny hissed.

Apollo slithered off of Ginny's arm and wound himself around Harry's wrist.

"_Hi, I'm Harry_," he hissed to his snake.

"_Hello. I'm Apollo. Artemis is my sister. Ginny found us in her garden_," the snake told him.

Harry liked his pet snake. He was glad that Ginny had given him Apollo. He also had something to give her in return.

"G-Ginny, I, uh. Well, there's something I've been meaning to tell you. See, I, Bloody Hell, this is hard. Well, last year Hermione told me how you had 'given up on me.' Well I was kind of hoping that you still sort of liked me," he told her, suddenly finding large amounts of courage, "Because I've never felt this way about anyone before. I-I really like you Ginevra Weasley. I think I might even love you."

Her eyes widened in shock. Harry loved her. The Great Harry Potter loved _her_ of all people. And she loved him back.

"Oh, Harry. I never stopped liking you. I had just given up on you, that's all. I thought that you'd never like me _that_ way. But all last year, I think that my silly little crush went away. No, I don't like you Harry." His face fell. "I love you," she finished, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his.

Filibuster's Fireworks exploded around them. That was the best kiss that either of them had ever had. Harry pulled away ruculently, breathless.

"So, are we together now, a couple?" he asked uncertainly.

"Only if you want to be," she replied.

"How could I not?" he whispered, capturing her lips in a passionate, heartfelt embrace.


	8. Summer Pastimes: Quidditch

**Everything Your Heart Desires**

**By: EvelynRose**

**Chapter 7**

_**Summer Pastimes:**_  
_**Quidditch**_

Quite a few of the Order members that had been at the meeting had stayed the night at Hogwarts.

Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Lily, and Mrs. Weasley stayed in the 6th Year Girl's Dormitory. They stayed up all night talking. The adults gave Ginny and Hermione pointers on how to keep their boyfriends wrapped around their fingers. Lily told Ginny, that if Harry was as much like James as she thought he was, then he'd been at her command long before he'd admitted to liking her. They also told amusing school stories about sneaking off late at night to meet their significant others.

Meanwhile, in the Boy's Dormitory, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, James, Sirius, Remus, and Mr. Weasley had transfigured the five four-poster beds, into five bunk beds. James, Sirius, and Remus told the group about some of the pranks they'd pulled while at school. Fred and George asked them if they'd known the infamous Marauders. Harry and Ron had burst out laughing at the looks on the twins faces, when James, Sirius, and Remus told them that 'They were the Marauders.' Curious, Harry asked his father how he'd gotten his mum to go out with him. This seemingly innocent question had set Sirius off, reenacting all the different ways Lily had turned James down when he'd asked her out. They all found this 'play' quite funny. The boys evening continued into the early morning. The sunlight found them fast asleep, prank plans strewn about.

Everyone met up around ten the next morning, in the Great Hall for breakfast.

Dumbledore interrupted their _pleasant_ conversations with an announcement.

"Everyone, I've decided that we should have a Quidditch game today. I believe that there are enough people for two teams. Remus, of course, will be our commentator."

The Headmasters announcement was met with mummers of agreement.

So, after breakfast, everyone staying at Hogwarts, got a broom and headed towards the Quidditch pitch.

Most of the players had Cleansweeps, but there were a few Firebolts among them. After some argument the fourteen players divided into two groups of seven.

The teams were:  
**Lightning**:  
**Seeker-**

_Harry Potter_  
**Keeper-**

_Ron Weasley_  
**Beaters-**

_Fred Weasley  
George Weasley_

**Chasers- **

_James Potter_

_Ginny Weasley_

_Hermione Granger_

**Thunder**:

**Seeker-**

_Charlie Weasley_

**Keeper-**

_Arthur Weasley_

**Beaters-**

_Sirius Black  
Bill Weasley_

**Chasers-**

_Lily Potter  
Molly Weasley  
N. Tonks_

Professor McGonagall was the referee. She blew her whistle and fourteen players kicked off from the ground, hovering about ten feet up. She blew the whistle again, and the game began.

Both teams were very good. The game went on for hours, but everyone was enjoying themselves. Countless 'Wonky Faints,' as Hermione called them, had been pulled, but neither seeker fell for them. Five hours later though, he saw a glint of gold near one of the goalposts. He sped towards the snitch, his hand getting closer and closer until finally......YES! Harry raised his fist triumphantly, the tiny gold ball clutched securely in his hand. Lightning had won, 610-560. A very close game, the snitch had decided it.

**A/N**

For those of you wondering why James isn't the seeker, in the books he's a Chaser, in the movies he's a Seeker, I'm going by the books. Sorry this chapter was so short. I've been so busy with school and whatnot. AND I've got a test on Monday. Grrrrr!

_EvelynRose_


	9. Moment Like This

**Everything Your Heart Desires**

**By: EvelynRose**

**Chapter 8**

_**Moment Like This**_

Ginny and Hermione sat cross-legged on her four-poster bed. Hermione had her wand out and was casting a load of spells on her muggle stereo. She'd already managed to make it work at Hogwarts. Now she was trying to find a spell that would run it without batteries. No luck yet. Meanwhile, Ginny was flipping through her own CD case, looking for a good CD to listen to.

"Got it!" she exclaimed.

"What have you got 'Mione?" Ginny asked her brainy friend.

"Just give me a CD Gin," she replied.

"Here you go," Ginny said, passing the excited girl the first CD she could find.

Hermione stuck it in the stereo and pressed play. Kelly Clarkson's 'Miss Independent' filled their ears. Ginny turned the volume up and drug her friend off the bed. The two teenagers began hopping around the room, singing and dancing like there was no tomorrow.

"What happened to Miss Independent's, no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, when love, is true!" Ginny sang, beautifully.

"Wow Gin, that was great. I never knew you could sing like that!" Hermione said, surprised at her friends talent.

"You're pretty good too 'Mione," Ginny replied, self conscious.

"Thanks. You know, we could form a singing group. Be like those muggle girl bands in America. But, we'd need more people," Hermione suggested, planning it all out in her head.

"Maybe we could ask Tonks if she can sing, but who else? The only other girls around here are the Professors, Harry's mum, and my mum. And we can't very well ask them, now can we?" Ginny pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose your right. We'll think more on it once school starts. Maybe we can ask Lavender or Parvati. They're quite nice you know, once you get past their worshiping of Professor Trelaweny," Hermione reasoned.

"Ok. Well, come on then," she replied, turning the stereo off, "We'd better get down to dinner. Wouldn't want anyone to worry over _us_, now would we?"

Ginny and Hermione quickly changed into muggle clothes and did their hair and make-up in record time. Ginny was wearing a jean micro mini, and a tight white short sleeved top, while Hermione was decked out in low slung form fitting jeans, and a lavender jumper that showed off her stomach.

"Ready?" Hermione asked.

"You bet. I plan to have a wonderful snogging session with Harry later tonight. What could be better?" Ginny paused, and then added teasingly, "Well, _you_ might fancy a nice snog with my brother instead."

Hermione feigned a scandalous expression on her face, her long, ebony fingers covering her mouth as she let out a mock gasp of disapproval. The two girls burst out laughing.

"You are evil, Ginevra Weasley. You know that?" Hermione told the younger girl.

"You know it! How can I not be evil? I grew up with Fred and George."

"Hmm. You do have a point there. And you're right. I would fancy a snog with your git of a brother. But he's to pig headed to notice all the hints I've been sending his way. I swear, men are such dunderheads."

Ginny laughed at her friends comments. They continued on like this as they made their way down the winding staircases, towards the Great Hall.

Ron and Harry's jaws dropped the moment the girls entered the Hall. Harry was just about thinking how good Ginny looked in that skirt, and how much he liked that top on her, when Ron broke him from his trance.

"Oy Mate! Close your mouth. It's just Hermione."

He obviously had not noticed his little sister's attire. He was too preoccupied looking at Hermione.

Ginny sauntered over to her secret boyfriend and plopped down on the bench next to him. Within minutes, Harry's arm had snaked its way around Ginny's waist, and her head had fallen on his shoulder. But luck was apparently with them. Hermione was doing famously distracting Ron. He wasn't even paying attention to his food.

All through dinner, the two couples were practically in separate worlds. Everyone else was enjoying their conversations, not even noticing the sudden change in the four teenagers.

As the golden plates cleared, Ginny leaned across the table and whispered something in Hermione's ear. The older girl quickly raced out of the Hall, only to reappear moments later, stereo and CD's in hand, or rather, floating behind her hand. She popped a CD in, and turned the volume up so that it ricocheted off the thick walls and high ceiling of the Great Hall.

Ginny and Hermione began dancing to the music, and soon everyone was dancing along with them.

Two or three hours later, they were nearing the end of their 'dance,' or more likely their supply of music. The last song of the night, Ginny thought fit perfectly with the entire night. It was a slow song, and she felt so safe, Harry's strong arms wrapped around her. Her head rested against his shoulder as she listened to the song, her feet moving slowly, synchronized with his.

_What if I told you  
It was all meant to be  
Would you believe me,  
Would you agree  
It's almost that feelin'  
That we've met before  
So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell you love has come and now..._

_A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this_

_Everything changes  
But beauty remains  
Something so tender  
I can't explain  
Well I maybe dreamin'  
But 'till I awake  
Can we make this dream last forever  
And I'll cherish all the love we share_

_For a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this_

_Could this be the greatest love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this...  
Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this  
Some people spent two lifetimes,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this_

_OHHHH, LIKE THIS_

_OHHHH, YEAH, 'cuz people search for every moment yeah._

_Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this._

_Ohhhhh, like this._

"You know Harry? I think that song describes everything so perfectly. Look at everyone here, all coupled off, well mostly. I mean look at Ron and Hermione, Tonks and Charlie, Bill and Fleur. Your parents, my parents. Look at us. It almost seems like we've all waited a lifetime for a moment like this. We're all so happy, no one is worrying over Voldemort or the danger we're constantly living in. It just doesn't seem fair that everyone here has to suffer so much, you know what I mean?" Ginny asked her boyfriend, lifting her head, and looking into his eyes.

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean," he replied, capturing her lips with his, ending the evening with a kiss.

**A/N**

I know I kinda focused on the girls at the beginning of the chapter, but I kind of felt like it was the right place to show what they do, away from the boys. For those of you that don't know, the song at the end was Kelly Clarkson's 'A Moment Like This.' I hope you don't hate me for including so much fluff in this chapter. I kind of wanted Ginny to say something sort of profound, to somewhat connect with the guilt Harry feels over all that has happened. I hope it played out the way I wanted it to for all you readers. And for anyone wondering I aced my algebra test! Whoo Hoo! I'll stop rambling now. TTFN!

_EvelynRose_


	10. Teenage Drama

**Everything Your Heart Desires**

**By: EvelynRose**

**Chapter 9**

_**Teenage Drama**_

Hermione Granger awoke from her slumber, feeling a strong arm wrapped around her slender torso. She blinked her eyes blearily, noting that she was lying on one of the puffy couches in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ron's arm draped carelessly across her body. Ron was still sleeping peacefully, as were Harry and Ginny, who looked more than cozy, asleep on the wine colored couch opposite them. Hermione didn't quite remember how she'd ended up asleep on the couch, with Ron no less. She felt a blush creep up her neck, and was once again, glad she was the only one awake. Hermione relaxed into Ron's warm embrace, and was asleep again in minutes.

An hour or so later, Molly, Arthur, Lily, and James crept down the stairs of a hidden dormitory, not expecting to see their children asleep on the couches with their 'significant others.'

"James," Lily whispered to her husband, "Don't they look cute?"

"That they do," he agreed with his wife, pointing at the sleeping forms of Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"They really are growing up aren't they?" Molly commented.

"Yes they are," Arthur agreed.

The four parents turned as they heard another person come downstairs.

"Oy mate! What'cha all lookin at?" questioned Sirius Black.

"Shhh Sirius," Lily reprimanded in a harsh whisper.

"Ohh," Sirius replied, noticing the morning entertainment to be.

It had been about three weeks since Ginny and Hermione's boom box adventures, and life at Hogwarts was as dull as ever. Two days before, Lily, Molly, James, and Arthur had made a trip to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. School was to start in four days time, and no one seemed to be looking foreword to the start of term. Not even Hermione. After much prodding on the parents behalf, all the homework for the summer holidays had been completed, and now, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were left with nothing to do.

The only big happening over the past few weeks, had been Harry and Ginny announcing, to a somewhat angry bunch of Weasley brothers, their new 'status,' as boyfriend and girlfriend. Ron took the news best, threatening to beat Harry to a pulp if he ever hurt his baby sister. But, after a few days, Ron had warmed up to the idea, and as a result, he and Hermione had hooked up, joining the ranks of the 'Hogwarts Couples.'

Even though all seemed well in teenage coupleville, the five adults knew that a screaming match was never far off. Once woken up, Ron would lay into Harry and Ginny for sleeping on the couch together, and then Hermione would berate him for overacting, resulting in another fight. As all hell broke loose in the Common Room, Harry and Ginny would sneak off, _presumably_ to the Great Hall, but more likely, to a vacant broom closet.

James and Sirius couldn't resist. They were pranksters at heart, and their favorite kind of entertainment, (currently anyway), was 'teenage drama.' All the adults found it quite amusing. It was like watching one of those muggle tellytission shows, opera soaps.

Sirius was about to levitate a bucket of cold water above Ron's head, but then he didn't have to. Grinning, Lily, James, Molly, Arthur, and Sirius, awaited the storm that was indefinitely to come.

Ron yawned, blinking his eyes to clear his vision. He felt a warm body pressed against his own. Hermione, his mind told him.

"'Mione," he whispered, "Time to get up. It's nearly breakfast."

"Mmm. Good morning Ron." Hermione replied sleepily. She sat up and stretched her arms above her head, not noticing the five eavesdroppers on the balcony.

"How'd we end up-," Ron stopped, having caught sight of Ginny, asleep atop his best mate. Even though he was 'ok' with the two of them dating, he was **NOT** ok with them SLEEPING TOGETHER!

"Harry," he said harshly, "What the **bloody hell** are you doing with my SISTER?!?!"

Harry and Ginny both blinked their eyes a few times. Once they realized where they were and who was yelling at them, the couple sat up abruptly.

"What are you on about now Ron?" Harry asked, confused.

"What am I on about? **What am I on about!** Well let's see! You're bloody _sleeping_ with my BABY sister!" Ron hollered, his face reddening.

The adults on the stairs held in their laughter.

"Well I could say the same about you and Hermione. But it's not like we did anything. I mean come on, we're in the middle of the common room. Anyone could come in, and we wouldn't want to _mentally scar_ anyone, now would we?" Ginny retorted innocently.

"Ginny! Since when did you refer to _THAT_ so…so…blatantly?" Ron scolded.

"Now Ron, be reasonable. Don't you think you might be overreacting _just_ a bit?" said Hermione, the voice of reason in every situation.

"Be reasonable?! Hermione, you try to be reasonable, when you catch your best mate sleeping with your baby sister!" Ron argued.

And thus began another row between Ron and Hermione, whose infamous arguments are rivaled only by those of Lily and James Potter.

Ginny and Harry snuck out the portrait hole, not in the mood to listen to another row.

"I swear, sometimes they fight worse than an old married couple. They're worse than my parents, and that's saying something," Harry pointed out.

"They should have a contest, which couple can fight the longest about the stupidest things," Ginny said with a laugh.

Your right. Now where do you think we should go, Great Hall, Room of Requirement, empty broom closet?" Harry asked his girlfriend.

"Guess?" she replied mischievously, leading the way.

**A/N  
**Bit of a cliffhanger there. Just so you know, I think I'm going to cut the game show it doesn't quite fit with the rest of the story. There will be one more chapter in the story. It will kind of tie up loose ends, sort of. None of you (except Autumn) will be able to guess what is going to happen in the last chapter. If you can, and your right, kudos to you!  
Hint: Think about the beginning of the first chapter. There _might_ be some clues throughout that chapter as to what's going to happen in the final chapter.  
_EvelynRose_


	11. All Good Things Must Come To An End

**Everything Your Heart Desires**

**By: EvelynRose**

**Chapter 10**

_**All Good Things Must Come To An End**_

Harry awoke with a start. He looked around him, expecting to see the heavy red curtains of his four poster bed in Gryffindor Tower. Instead, he was greeted with the quite familiar, yet very unwelcome sight of his bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive.

_How is it possible? I was just at Hogwarts, asleep._

Harry glanced at his clock, 6:56, the morning of July 31st, his birthday. He pinched himself a few times to make sure he wasn't just dreaming. It was real. That meant that everything that had happened, all that he'd done, had been nothing more that a figment of his imagination. But it had felt so real, all of it. From the moment his mother had knocked of his bedroom door, to their impromptu dance. He should have known that it was too good to be true. Nothing good ever happened to him. Nothing.

He closed his eyes and whishes with every part of him that it had all been real, or was going to be real. He opened his eyes, and again, saw his small, shabby room at the Dursley's.

He glanced at the clock once more. 6:58.

'Great,' Harry thought, 'Aunt Petunia will be waking me up any time now.'

He waited and waited, but his Aunt's knock never came. It was 8:00, and Harry was surprised that he hadn't been ordered to cook breakfast or something of the like.

Just as he was getting out of bed, he heard a soft knock on his bedroom door.

"_Mum_," he whispered.


	12. Cast List & AN

**Everything Your Heart Desires**

**By: EvelynRose**

**_Story Cast List:_**

Harry Potter… _Daniel Radcliff  
_Lily Potter…_Geraldine Somerville  
_James Potter…_Adrian Rawlins  
_Sirius Black…_Gary Oldman  
_Remus Lupin… _David Thewlis  
_Arthur Weasley…_Mark Williams  
_Molly Weasley…_Julie Waters  
_Bill Weasley…_Richard Fish  
_Charlie Weasley…_Alex Crockford  
_Fred Weasley…_James Phelps  
_George Weasley…_Oliver Phelps  
_Ron Weasley…_Rupert Grint  
_Ginny Weasley…_Bonnie Wright  
_Hermione Granger…_Emma Watson  
_Petunia Dursley…_Fiona Shaw  
_Vernon Dursley…_Richard Griffiths  
_Dudley Dursley…_Harry Melling  
_N. Tonks…_Debbie Austin  
_Fleur Delacour…_Clémence Poésy  
_Angelina Jhonson. . ._Danielle Taylor  
_Alicia Spinnet. . . _Rochelle Douglas  
_Katie Bell. . . _Emily Dale  
_Madam Rosemereta…_Julie Christie  
_Albus Dumbledore…_Michael Gambon  
_Minerva McGonagall…_Maggie __Smith  
_Severus Snape…_Alan Rickman  
_Ruebus Hagrid…_Robbie Coltrane  
_Mad-Eye Moody…_Brendan Gleeson_

This is what everyone in my story looks like. Just so you know. Incase anyone was wondering, I'm not planning on doing a sequel. If you were confused about the last chapter, the whole thing was Harry's dream. In the last chapter, he wakes up, and is deeply saddened that it was all just a dream, so he wishes that it was real. Then, it is the same as the beginning of the first chapter, almost as if it's really happening. When he hears the knock on his door, he whispers 'Mum,' because that's how it happened in his dream. The person at the door can be anyone you want it to be. Aunt Petunia, Remus, Mr. Weasley, Voldemort even, whoever you want. I don't usually end stories with cliffhangers, but I thought it was more appropriate for this story. I hadn't originally intended to make the story a dream, but I got the idea in science, and it just stuck as I was writing the last few chapters. I hope no one's _too_ mad at me. Don't hate me forever!!! This story just kind of had a mind of its own, and it knew where it wanted to go, not where** I** wanted it to go. Oh well. I'm very happy with this story, and quite excited with the number of reviews I have gotten on it. Whoo Hoo!!!!! Hope everyone enjoyed reading this story. If I do make a sequel sometime in the future, look for it. I might post something here to let everyone know. I would also like to thank my many, loyal reviewers:  
(the ones in bold are the ones that reviewed a lot!)

Jesse-Nocholas-Night  
**Jennifer**  
blackdragonofslytherin  
**Fred-George-Lee-Luver**  
Padfoot-Marauders-Rule  
harryp123  
ZzSheilahzZ  
Treck  
**volleypickle16**  
Kaleena Mason  
**Esrb99**  
Autumn29  
**Crookshanks12**  
**Tanydwr**  
waffleshouse  
**seekerchic211**  
**Mrs.HarryPotter12**  
emikae  
JediPirateElfyDude  
athenakitty  
dishantpandya  
hermioneluver333  
sappjody  
Cathy  
Malfoy Angel  
jess  
skittish  
**MJSLSBS**  
katdle  
Carson  
TP, JRRT, JKR ROCK  
mellowyellow36  
Lady-Marauder18  
**mary-v  
**Scary-Girly  
Nat  
immortalwizardpirateelf-fan  
**Sierra Potter-Malfoy**  
grr  
krissygurl  
MoonFireFire  
i hate myself (a lot)  
**Goddess Diana**  
rockstarprincess

Until my next story,

TTFN!! _EvelynRose_

**1/15/04  
Hello everyone!!!! I'm back in action. I've just posted a new story, _The Bonds of Blood_. It has absolutely no relation to this story at all. Sorry to those of you that were hoping for a sequel. I hope you'll go read the new story!!! LOL!!!!**


End file.
